What my daughter didn’t know, what my daddy didn’t
by Valzen
Summary: What my daughter didn’t know, what my daddy didn’t tell me. A series of events unfold bringing Hermione’s biological father back into her life. But how can a man told to have no heart love his only daughter? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What my daughter didn't know, what my daddy didn't tell me. Hermione had always known that she was not who she was told she was. Thought never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her biological father could be a cold hearted killer. Nor did she foresee the series of events that would bring this man back into her life. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and other characters involved.

**What my daughter didn't know, what my daddy didn't tell me.**

Do you know that feeling that you don't belong? Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about…when you're at a party and everyone around you is talking but you stand alone, mute. Well that feeling is a horrible one but fortunately you can leave a party, but you can't leave your life. No, you have to constantly live with that feeling; Hermione Granger knew it all too well.

Hermione was always smart, she had known from an early age that she had been adopted but she never brought it up, she had no proof, so it was easy to live the lie, pretending she belonged. But it was easy to see really, she didn't have her parent's good looks, and in all honesty, they weren't all that smart either. Another thing she had realized was there were no pictures of her mother pregnant or herself before the age of three months. Her parents had also slipped up every once in a while, talking about trips they went on, only at the time her mother would have been pregnant.

She thought things would get better when she went to Hogwarts. Sure she loved her parents and they loved her back, but this was her chance to belong and to find a new family, one with inhabitants of Hogwarts. For awhile she had that and she finally felt at home, but that was torn away from her the day she heard that awful word "mudblood", suddenly, she didn't belong.

When children are little and their parents upset them by taking away desert or not buying them a toy they wanted, they often dream of a king and queen coming and taking them back as their long lost child. Now the child would have what they wanted. Hermione was similar, when she learned of the wizarding world, she would dream of magical parents returning to her. But as she grew up and was thrown into dangerous situations, her childish dreams faded.

She was the smartest witch to pass through the doors of Hogwarts in several centuries, her marks only rivaled by those of Tom Riddle and even then it was hard to determine who exactly had the better grades. She would pay attention to detail, after all one day it may save her life, or more importantly, the lives of her friends. But there was one she seemed to over look, when the death eaters would throw a killing curse at her companions, the curses thrown at her wouldn't kill her. They would hurt her sure, but not kill her. Why was this? Simple, they were ordered not to hurt her.

He always watched her, he watched her grow up, he watched as she failed, as well as when she succeeded. He would watch the look of joy that came across her face when she learned something new or when she looked at her friends. He also watched as she cried, he hated that one because it was mostly his fault. She would cry when Harry Potter and the red haired boy got hurt. She cried when Dumbledore died. He wished he could comfort her, but he stayed away, it was better this was.  
He would never tell her who he was, but he would always protect her. At first they voiced their confusion on why they were unable to hurt the mudblood, but a few deaths later he wasn't questioned.

Yes, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort would never let anyone hurt her. It was his duty as a father.

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter…

**Ruthie 3**- HUGS! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR TYPING THIS!

**Kouskums Girl**- Thank you sooo much for your review you have know idea how happy it made me for me to wake up and find it! I NEVER thought that I would get any reviews or any the day after I posted it. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

**jynkyg**- I know that it is really unlikely that voldemort could be hermione's father but hey this is fan fiction. I cant express how thankful I am for your review and please continue to give me feedback and ideas!

**encantada**- YOUR REVIEW PUT ME IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD ALL DAY! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

**Ali-** My brutally honest best friend hug love ya!

**Maya**- THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! Sorry I didnt tell you it was my story until after you reviewed I wanted honesty.

**Miroku75**- Much communicated in few words. Thank you I hope it wasnt confusing though. The praise is much appreciated!

**Nova** - Ok I would just like to say I REALLY wanted a cookie after I read your review can I have another one. PLEASE! Hug thank you soooo much

**Dream Phantom**- Thank you VERY much!

**Brittany Malfoy**- Lol a fellow fan that shares my name! I was planning on updating but I just HAD to after you review thank you sooo much!

**Chad**- You know I love you but I dont think the story can have your child

the last chapter was originally written as a one shot and does not have a certain place in the story. Hermione will find out she is Voldemort's daughter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Emotion

I have a question for you, my readers. Is it possible to be void of all emotion? Even for such a dark man as Lord Voldemort? No, you see everyone has emotion, it's a part of life; it's what makes you human. Some people's emotionsshow morethen others, but they are there all the same.

Lord Voldemort had emotions too. When he killed, he felt a small amount of guilt. Unfortunately for his victims it was similar to that of stealing a cookie. At first you feel bad, you broke the rules, but then the satisfaction of the taste quickly washes that away.

Weakness is a funny emotion; something that most humans have, but when you show weakness, you can never have power. Power is achieved when you show no weakness. Weakness and failure go hand in hand, both interesting emotions. But the funniest emotion of all is Love…

He had never loved anyone or anything until that day. The day his baby girl was brought into the world. He had never loved her mother, he didn't even recall her name, and he had killed her after she gave birth. It was part of the plan. Although killing the child was apart of the plan too, but he couldn't do it. After one look into her honey brown eyes, he knew no harm was ever to befall this child, his beloved weakness, Hermione.

Why was she his weakness? Simple, if the death eaters ever found out about her, it would lead to his ultimate demise. They could attempt to overthrow him by means of harming her so he came up with a new plan. A plan that took 3 months to perfect and it was the shortest 3 months of his life, the only time he would spend with his daughter but this needed to be done. Everyday they risked someone finding out about his precious daughter.

For someone so powerful, he had never felt as helpless in his life as he did when he placed the only thing that had ever found a place in his heart on that doorstep. He quickly muttered the correct spells for her appearance and left a brief note asking for them to care for her and to treat her as if she was there own. It also asked them to keep her name. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and rang the doorbell before apperating away.

That night was the first night he had ever cried, but he did, the only thing he had ever held dear was now placed into the hands of a muggle couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Harry Potter….blah blah blah(Ruthie got bored)

Chapter 3.

It was so long ago, yet we remember it like it was yesterday. Funny how you think you have all the time in the world and then everything passes you by. She was so small the day we found her on our doorstep. We had been on our way home from Cairo, it was gorgeous. We even went to see the pyramids, but really, who wouldn't when in Egypt? Although you probably aren't reading this to learn about a married couple's trip to Cairo. No you're reading this to learn about a very special girl, Hermione Jane Granger.

We had been married for just under a year and had often talked about adopting a child, so you can imagine how happy we had been upon finding her. You see, we couldn't have children of our own, we had always known this, but we came to view Hermione as such.

It only took a few days to decide whether or not to tell her, we decided not to. Looking back it doesn't seem all that fair, but she was OUR child, what loving parents would've left their child on the doorstep of complete strangers? Although many things in our life aren't fair, we were told we could never have children and we received the most wonderful blessing imaginable. We thought we would always have her, at least until she became an adult. Even then we thought she would still be there. Needless to say, we never thought she'd be taken away from us 11 short years later.

Those were the best 11 years of our lives but they happened all too fast. It has been 6 years since she opened that letter and we couldn't be prouder then we were that day. Although we never thought it would steal Hermione away from us.

She would come home and tell us about the wonderful time she had in the world we weren't apart of. She never said it, but we could tell her true family was those who had adopted her into the magical world. As each passed she would spend less time at home and more and more at the Burrow or Grimauld place. Do you have any idea how horrible it feels when you are asked how your daughter is doing and you honestly don't know?

The thing is she's not our daughter and it never hit us as hard as it did the day she came back from Hogwarts and told us about the word "mudblood". We discussed telling her that she had been adopted because for all they knew she could have some magical blood in her. But we couldn't do it, by telling we would we would be cutting all ties with her, losing her to an entirely different world. We just couldn't bring ourselves to do that. She would always be our daughter not matter what she did, where she was or who she was with. She will always be Hermione Jane Granger, and no one else.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers! Sorry it's taken me so long to finish this one, I was waiting for 30 reviews and I must say I am disappointed on how long it took, so next time, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I mean come ON, I was on 29 reviews for ages! Love you! On with the next chapter! 

Chapter 4: Not as hated as you think…

Something was wrong, she could feel it…  
They had been back at Hogwarts for just over a week, she had been announced head girl and Draco Malfoy was head boy. Classes had fallen into their same patterns, so everything was peachy! Right? Wrong, like I said before, something was wrong and she could feel it. And whatever it was, it was getting closer.

Snape's POV (yay! A point of view! Is dialog going to be introduced to the story? Maybe…anyways, heads up this is NOT going to be a SnapeXHermione, I will probably play with the mentor role. On with the chapter!)

He silently looked over hid class with an indifferent look upon his face. It was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class, why that old fool did this each year was beyond him. (AN: Snape is good don't worry.) He continued to look over his class but they remained on Hermione Granger for a moment longer then the other students. He would be sad to see her go. She was one of his best students, although he would never admit it because she was a Gryffindor. Even with his unfair grading and teaching, she surpassed all of his Slytherins.

Although, this was not why he stalled as his eyes wondered over Miss Granger. The reason for this was the Dark Lords interest in her. It wasn't an interest in recruiting her, but it was an interest all the same, it worried him. Six years ago the Dark Lord had ordered them to not harm her this girl. Why was beyond him, she was Potter's best friend, it made no sense! It did however peek his interest, sure they were small things, for example, Belatrix had attempted to kill her, the Lord was outraged but claimed it was not her orders and was disrespectful to the Dark Lord.  
They were the small things like this through out the years. That is until a few nights previous…

FLASHBACK glowy lights

"You sent for me, my Lord?" Severus Snape stated, kissing the feet of the cloaked figure sitting before him.  
"Yes, take a seat," with a wave of his hand, a chair had appeared. Severus took a the chair, not wanting to anger the man and waited several minutes for him to continue.  
"Severus, you are among my most trusted men, so I want you to answer my question truthfully, no consequences, please speak freely. Do you understand"  
"Yes my Lord"  
"Splendid! Now tell me about Miss Granger"  
"I don't think I understand my Lord." He knew on any other night he would have been dead for asking but the order would need any information he could get.  
"Simple, tell me about her as a person, as a student, anything you know about her, and for the fun of it, lets pretend she's a pureblood in Slytherin"  
At this point the was beyond confused, but he decided to play along, he knew better the to test his patience again.  
"Well, Miss Granger is top of her class even with my unfair grading, she far surpasses the other Slytherins. Although I have to say, if she were a Slytherin, she would fit right in." Lord Voldemort listened intently, he would ask questions later.  
"She also has terrible taste in friends." The man stopped taking a deep breath before asking, "My Lord, If I may be so bold as to ask the reason you have an interest in the girl"  
"That is too bold." The Dark Lord stated, Severus was awaiting his punishment, but to his surprise, it didn't come, he was simply asked another question:  
"You said she would fit in with the Slytherins, care to expand upon that particular point"  
"Of course my Lord, there have been things, however, I can never seem to prove it was her. On several occasions, supplies have been taken out of my personal supplies and I am positive it is her, but she seems to get through every ward I can think of"  
"I see…very well, you are dismissed. I trust you will not speak a word of this"  
"Of course not my Lord." He said kissing the hem of his robes before leaving. That had been odd, but the strangest thing of all was he didn't seem upset that the muggle born which acted like a Slytherin…no, he seemed proud. Dumbledore's reaction on the topic was anything from happy. He-

End Glowy lights

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell signaling for the end of the period.  
However none of the students dare moved until they were dismissed.  
"Bottle and label your potion, you have a 3 foot essay due Wednesday. Dismissed." He seated himself behind his desk and started to grade assignments from some first years.  
"Professor"  
"Yes Miss Granger?" he asked without looking up.  
"I was hoping for advice. With this being our last year, we have to start giving thought to our futures." She said in a nervous know-it-all voice. Her potions Master still didn't look up.  
"That is a matter to discuss with the head of house or Headmaster"  
"Well you see professor, I am planning to study to become a Potions Mistress." This piece of information caused him to look up.  
"Take a seat." He said indicating to a chair several feet to her left. She did as she was told and waited for him to continue.  
"May I ask why you have chosen this path"  
"Well I've always wanted to be a Professor, and well, potions has always been my favorite subject." To say Severus Snape was shocked would be an understatement, after all it wasn't everyday that one of the golden trio told their hated potions master that you enjoyed the time you spent in his class. But of course he didn't let this show,  
"Well, if you are serious about the matter, then I suggest you take some extra classes with myself, professor Flitwick and Madam Pomphry. Your grades a acceptable for the profession as well, I'll talk to the headmaster. Now I believe you are late for dinner"  
"Thank you professor, you have no idea how much this means to me!" he wanted her to leave, she would do great things and the fact she wanted to be a teacher is very convenient, Dumbledore's won't have to go out of his way to protect. She would be right on grounds.

Severus Snape knew that he would not hold his teaching position for much longer but if one of the brats had to take over for him, he would chose Hermione Granger hands down.

There we go! Hopefully I'll get way more reviews and then dun dun dun, chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, I have a new C2, Living a Lie, check it out!

Disclaimer: blah dont own Harry Potter, blah blah.

Chapter 5: Why? This isnt me.

Hermione woke up next morning still slightly surprised that her potions master had agreed to help her. Sparing a glace at the clock, she realized she had about an hour before class started.

"Hey, Hermione, you up?" A girl called.

"Hey Gin, the doors open." She called back.

"The boys are waiting, why they-" the red haired girl stopped. Whatever she was planning to tell the sleepy witch was forgotten when the girl looked at Hermione for the first time that morning.

"Ginny, why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked, almost in a panic.

"Umm, have you looked in the mirror today?"

"No, why?" she asked already making her way towards the mirror. No answer was needed, but a high pitch scream echoed through out the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione Granger wasn't looking at her it was some other woman IT JUST WASNT HER! This woman had straight black hair that reached her lower back, descending into ringlets, her eyes were a brilliant shade of green and even she couldn't tell what their owner was feeling. She had grown several inches and was even skinnier then the night before.

"Where's Hermione? We heard her scream!" Harry panted, rushing into the room.

"Who are you?" He asked seeing Hermione for the first time.

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron asked reaching the room; winded.

"Umm, guys, this IS Hermione." Ginny informed, gesturing towards the older girl.

"I think I should see Dumbledore." Hermione said, finding her voice. A voice she realized for the first time had changed. Her voice now carried a power and sureness within its words. It also was more feminine and smoother.

"I'll take you there, seeing as these two bozos," she motioned towards the two boys who had not moved, "are incapable of brain power."

The two women had reached the stone Gargoyles without much mishap. They did however; receive many strange looks that however was to be suspected, the students didn't know who this gorgeous woman walking around in a pair of baggy, smoky gray pajama pants and a baby blue tank top was.

"You dont know the password by any chance?"

"Start guessing"

"Bubble gum."

"Sugar quills."

"Chocolate frogs".

"Weasleys exploding chocolate kisses."

The gargoyles snapped to life and moved aside to reveal a stone stairway. The two girls made their way up the stairs and were told to enter even before they could knock.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Miss Weasley. And you would be?" he asked, nodding at the girl standing next to Ginny.

"Hermione Granger, Professor." She replied, looking quite hurt.

"Oh my, this is most unfortunate."

"Professor?"

"Miss Weasley, could you please leave Miss Granger and myself? There is a lot for us to discuss, which I'm sure you will hear later if Miss Granger so chooses to tell you."

"Good day Headmaster, Hermione." The youngest Weasley said nodding.

"Now, please take a seat."

"Professor, what's going on? Why do I look like this?"

"Well, there were rumors that I wished to never to be true…" The aged man trailed off not wanting to put the burden on the youth in front of him.

"Professor, what rumors?" The girl asked firmly, showing she was ready to face the truth.

"You see, many years ago, slightly before Voldemort's first down fall, many believed Tom Riddle had had a child. Some were positive, and I was among the few that knew for sure, however, before anything could be done the child had disappeared. Know one knew what happened to the child, same thought that he killed her; others thought that he placed her in another name. It would seem that we now know what happened."

"Professor, she said, in what should have been a timid voice, Are you implying that you believe I may be Voldemort's missing daughter?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. Although by wizarding law, now that the spell he has placed on you has broken, he is within rights to claim custody over you."

"What! You don't seriously think he would do you, I mean, if he didn't want me when I was born, then why would he want me now? She knew she should be happy she didn't grow up as the daughter of the Dark Lord, but the fact that your Biological parents didn't want you, wouldn't sit well with anyone.

"You are a brilliant witch Hermione, and your grades easily rival his own, if not surpass his own. For now all we can do is hope that by some miracle he doesn't began to show an interest in you." The Headmaster gave her a sympathetic look to his prized student, "Miss Granger, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Thank you." She said so softly, that it barely reached his ears. He had watched as she approached the door and raised his eyebrows as she stopper, still not facing him, she spoke: "Headmaster, why was the spell broken?"

"You are a very powerful witch Miss Granger, not only are you knowledgeable, but are strong willed, determined, and most importantly you have your own style of thinking, you don't simply believe anything that is told to you. This is a rare gift. It may seem pointless, but these qualities are very rarely found together in the purest form. The last two wizards whose power came from the same elements are Voldemort and myself. Although Voldemort's style and goals were not wisely placed."

She seemed to accept this answer and was a few steps closer to her goal of leaving the office when he continues, once again she froze.

"Hermione, you know better then anyone in this school that blood doesn't mean anything. You are also one of the only people I know, or have ever known who would, and can stand these morals unflinchingly. Do not think for one moment that this changes who you are, you are and will forever be Hermione Granger no matter what name you are addressed by."

"Professor, I understand and you don't have to worry, I would rather die then join the dark side. All I want is the war to be over, not power."

The Headmaster watched as she went. He had been expecting this, but not from Miss Granger. That girl didn't have an ounce of evil in her. Perhaps this was best, she had faced the Dark Lord before and never once backed down. Although that didn't stop him from hoping the Dark Lord would show no interest in the girl.

"Severus," He called into the green flames.

"What?" the voice barked from the stone fireplace, "I have a class."

"This is important."

"I'll be there shortly."

Somehow she had found her way to the owlry. Probably Karma telling her to write to her parents. And Hermione Granger was a firm believer that if Karma wanted you to do something, you do it.

That didn't make writing the letter any easier. She had been staring at the parchment for nearly 20 minutes, searching its surface for the proper words. This was overall a letter she had always dreaded writing.

My Loving Parents,

Throughout my life I have known something you didn't wish me to know, and in truth I didn't want to know this either. I have put off telling you this for many years; however it seems my decision is not as concrete as it has once been, and so I regrettably write you this letter. I know I am adopted, and that doesn't change the fact that you are my parents. It hasn't for the past eleven years I have known, so why would it now? By this point, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this now, did I just wake up today and decide today is the day? In a way, yes. When I woke up this morning, I looked different, I have spoken to Dumbledore, and you have no idea how much I dread what is to come, for you see, my biological father is a very evil man, one feared greatly through out the wizarding world. Furthermore, this morning when I awoke looking different, it was due to a spell being broken. So now, by wizarding law, if Tom Riddle so chooses, he can claim custody over me. This is not something I wish to happen, although I fear it very well could. I love you both so very much and nothing will ever change that. You raised me in a way I am most grateful for, and with these qualities, I will make it out of this ordeal, thanks to you.

With All my love,

Your Daughter, Hermione.

"Albus, this better be good." The Potions master growled as he stormed into the headmaster s office.

"I'm afraid this is a matter of great importance."

And so the two men discussed the situation regarding the smartest witch within the magical walls of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Albus informed Severus of all he knew, and the potions master informed the leader of the Order of the Phoenix of the Dark Lords interest in the girl.

"This doesnt seem good, Voldemort seems to have known who she was all along."

"Surely if he had wanted her, he would have taken her earlier, wouldn't he?"

"I hope so. That girl will have a lot to deal with, along with her already hectic life."

"Dumbledore, what aren't you telling me?"

"Her parents dies Severus, she is a strong girl, But I don't know if she will be able to handle all of this."

"She is strong, and unlike the other Gryffindors, she has a head on her shoulders."

"Headmaster!" Hermione yelled, storming into the headmasters office, in a similar that the potions master had previously used. It was a rare day you saw Hermione Granger angry, although it was an even rarer day that an owl refused to send a letter. It meant one of two things; one, heavy wards around the destination of the owl, although her parents weren't magical and couldn't perform the necessary spells. This left the second option, the receiver of the message was deceased.

"Miss Granger, I do hope you do not make a habit of this behavior if you are planning to study as my apprentice." Normally Hermione would have jumped for joy at this comment. Apprentice hadn't been in the agreement, but she ignored her professor completely, slamming a letter onto the desk.

"The owl refused to send my letter. I thought well hey, maybe he's just tired but I tried EVERY owl in the owlry, and I think you know what it means when an owl refuses to send a letter!" By the end of her rant, silent tears streamed down her face, waiting for her answer, even though she already knew it.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but your assumptions are correct, they passed late last night."

"It was HIM, wasn't it!" she yelled through tears.

"No, they dies in a muggle car crash, no dark magic was present at the scene." It may seem weird, but it helped to assure her that she wasn't the cause of their death.

"Miss Granger, please take a seat, there are many things we need to discuss."

END OF THIS CHAPTER, YAH!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters…yeah._

Chapter 6: A Promise.

Hermione woke up the next morning in bed, how she got there, she didn't remember. Although she wished the events of the night before would go one being forgotten, they cam crashing down upon her once more.

"'Mione, you up?"

"Yeah Harry. You and Ron go onto breakfast without me." She called to the boy standing outside her door.

"You sure? You came in late last night, what's up?"

"I really **don't** want to talk about it right now!" her voice was firm, sure and determined.

"Ok, ok, chill. Just remember we have double potions first."

"Kay." She couldn't go to classes today. Dumbledore would understand but she knew staying in her room would make things worse. Her mind needed to stay busy. So she got dressed and made her way to the dungeons. She wasn't hungry and she'd rather be early then face Ron and Harry in an environment that they could talk to her in.

"You aren't supposed to be here." A voiced snapped, bringing her back to reality. She was standing at the door of the potions room.

"I wasn't hungry, professor."

"I meant the headmaster has dismissed you from the next week of classes. And given the recent events, he has good grounds too." She had forgotten that he knew.

"I'm not one who can sit and do nothing all day."

"Very well then, sit down."

"Thanks…"

"Yes, well, if you are going to be my apprentice, it may help for me to be civil to you."

"When are lessons anyways?"

"Well, if you feel up to it, we can start tonight after dinner."

"Of course."

The pair spent the next several minutes in silence, silence, which was quickly broken by a blonde male entering the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I had a question prof-" he paused, having caught sight of the girl, "ahh, so the rumors are true. There is a beautiful girl roaming the halls of Hogwarts."

"Mr. Malfoy, I do wish that you would refrain from flirting with Miss Granger in my presence."

"Granger! That's not Granger, she's too hot!"

"Will you two please stop talking like I'm not here!" Hermione snapped.

"Good God, it _is_ Granger!"

"Yes Malfoy, we've already established this. Now again I ask, why are you here? My patience is wearing thin!"

"I…I forget." He mumbled incoherently.

"Then out! **OUT**! Now!" He barked in a very Pomfrey way. Correction, evil Pomfrey way.

Once again the room grew very silent, but it was not held for very long as Harry and Ron entered the room, followed by the rest of class.

"Hey, why weren't you at breakfast?" Harry questioned.

"20 points from Gryffindor." With those four words the rest of the class was spent concentrating on their assigned work.

Hermione sat waiting patiently for the headmaster to arrive. About 20 minutes into potions, the elderly man had ended the potions session and requested to see Professor Snape and herself in his office.

"Thank you for waiting Miss Granger." The Headmaster greeted entering the room with Snape behind him. Why her potions professor was being informed of these matters and not her head of house was something she didn't even attempt to understand.

"It seems like our worst fears have been confirmed. Lord Voldemort has requested guardianship of Miss Granger. Although, some agreements have been made." The Headmaster stopped here to observe her reaction. She was indifferent, as she often was. He took a quick look at the potions master before continuing.

"First, he wishes for you to go live with him. There you will continue your schooling. As far as the war goes, you are neutral, as of now, under an unbreakable promise. You are not permitted to give information to either side, and if information is accidentally passed or taken from your mind, it is not to be used or one of the offending parties will die."

"So that's it? No way to get out? Nothing to fight?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Granger. The boys will be informed of everything. You should get your things and say good-bye. You will be leaving shortly." The sparkle in his eye was long since gone and his voice betrayed the difficulty saying the needed words.

"Very well." She nodded, trying to keep her indifferent face. It was already difficult enough without tears. People had given more for the war right? The men watched her walk away. This was becoming a habit.

"Do you think the outcome of the war has changed?"

"Severus, that girl _is_ the war. She means the world to Harry and Ron, and I believe the same can be said for Voldemort. The war has always been in her hands, now more then ever…Severus, protect and guide her."

She had long since finished packing, but she was stalling. She didn't want to say good-bye.

"Hey Hermione, what's with all the luggage?" Harry asked, entering the room followed by Ron.

"I'm…I'm leaving."

"What? When? Why? Where?"

"I'm leaving shortly, Dumbledore will explain everything." She then flung herself at her two best friends.

" 'Mione, you act like you're never coming back." Harry joked. But his words shortly hit him, "You are coming back, right?"

"I…I don't know." This caused them to hold her tighter. They stayed that way for several minutes before she broke away.

"I have to go."

"Will you write?"

"I'll try."

"Come back?"

"I promise."

They watched as their best friend walked out of their lives.

"Harry, you ok?"

"I was going to tell her today!" Harry had liked Hermione for almost a year now. Ron had liked her before, but now it was Harry's turn.

"I know, sorry mate."

"Do you think she will come back?"

"Yeah, she promised."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Arriving Home

Severus Snape watched as his apprentice slept. He was appointed the task of delivering her to the Dark Lord. Soon he would have to wake her up, bringing her back to the hell which is her reality.

"Miss Granger?"

"What?" mumbled a voice laced with ignorance and the bliss of sleep.

"We are arriving now."

"Oh," Hermione replied, now fully awake. She looked out the window at her new 'home'. It was a dark castle easily the size of Hogwarts, or larger. There was a large path leading up to the doors by witch two dark figures loomed. The area seemed to be drenched in shadows that even the large moon couldn't chase away.

"I'm scared." She confessed softly after several moments.

"There is no need to be nervous; you are probably the only person the Dark Lord wouldn't harm. Although I stress upon you the importance of showing respect, keep your head Miss Granger." With her professors warning planted in her head, she lead out of the carriage and through the many corridors, until they reached a large oak door. The door was very elaborate, with many vines and snakes mingled into the wood.

The doors opened and Professor Snape motioned for her to enter, he followed. Sitting behind the desk was Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, her father. He looked similar to the Tom Riddle enclosed in the diary. Ginny would often describe him after waking up screaming from another nightmare. Only this man was older, probably mid-forties and demanded respect. Quickly, she stole a glance in her deliverer's direction; he was so close to the ground, you would think he could see through it. Refusing to bow to such an awful man, she nodded respectfully. He seemed to accept this. Perhaps this is what gave her confidence to brave words:

"I'm sorry, but I do not believe I am aware of how I should address you." She was shocked at her own voice. It was calm and collected, her words flowed from her lips as if it were the most natural thing but to her, she was frantic and panicky, the words left a bitter, foreign aftertaste in her mouth.

Lord Voldemort studied the woman before him. She was average height, around 5'7", and was very skinny. Her hair descended into midnight black ringlets; she had her mother's hair, if only he could remember that damn woman's name. Her eyes were her own. They had a natural defense, they didn't betray their mistress. The brilliant green orbs sparkled with knowledge, pride, mystery, courage and challenge. Her bone structure was his own, powerful and defined, but hers were softer and feminine. She was his daughter, his weakness, his Hermione.

"You shall address me as father." It was the first time she had heard "father" speak, but whatever she had expected, this wasn't it. His words held the same formalities and his tone was powerful, demanding, and final. It did not betray his feeling of joy.

"Please, sit down." He said as nicely as he could. It was strange; he hadn't been nice to someone for a really long time. It reminded him of his days in Hogwarts. To Hermione, it gave her hope, so many things in her life crashed and burned, and the debris was still falling. To know what effort that was given in an attempt to make you comfortable and at home, even by a man like Voldemort was comforting. His next words, however, shattered that momentary glimpse of happiness in her future, when he spoke to Severus in a harsh tone.

"Severus, get off the ground." Even with the harshness, Severus did as he was old, and retreated to a shadowed corner, in a similar fashion as the secret service.

"You are afraid of me." A statement. His words did not form a question, but a statement.

"Afraid, may not be the right word…father." He admired her daring, although he felt somewhat hurt at her last word. She had said it with enough hatred to detect, but not to bring up.

In the Dark Lord's opinion, he only had two options, continue as he was doing and lose his daughter, or put his pride on the line, to risk everything in hopes of winning his daughter's heart. There was only one choice; he had already wasted too many years.

"I am truly sorry if this is making you uncomfortable or unhappy." Both witnesses of these words were shocked. Not only was he apologizing for something so trivial, but his voice held softness. He continued, "Now, if there is anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, please don't hesitate. Oh, and Severus, please sit, we have matters to discuss, talk freely." There, he has put everything he had ever built up on the line for the love of a child.

Lord Voldemort looked across his desk at the two people, trying to decipher their reactions. His daughter seemed relaxed but Severus a mystery, always had been, sometimes it worried him.

What Hermione did next, she would never have dreamed of, but not many current events were present in her dreams. She was about to ask the Dark Lord something, "There is one thing I wish. I had continuously asked Professor Snape to teach me more about potions, as I wish to become a potions Mistress. It had taken me a year, but he had finally caved shortly before…recent events. Could I still possibly pursue this matter? " How was he supposed to say no, his daughter who he hadn't seen since she was born, just confessed her plans for life. How could anyone expect, even he, to rip her dreams away? She was probably aware of this.

"Of course, " he began slowly, "Although he will also be charged with your well being. You will teach her and watch out for her around the Death Eaters. You will not attend any raids. Although, this will not interfere with you spying on the Order, Severus." Snape was surprised he would reveal this information to his daughter, "Princess Gryffindor", so quickly. Sure she already had knowledge of this. Hermione on the other hand did not beat at forging shock, hurt, surprise and confusion. She was a good actress.

"Yes m'Lord."

_And Fin! Next chapter will be here….eventually._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I DO own Danielle the house elf!_

_P.S. this one is a bit short._

Chapter 8: Starting a New Life.

It had been just over a week since Hermione's arrival at the manor and Life had fallen into a somewhat routine. She would wake up each morning to have breakfast, courtesy of Danielle, her personal house Elf, in her new chambers. She was very fond of her room; it was very large and came with a king size bed, a walk in closet, a personal bathroom and a small kitchen. In a way her own flat (rooms from Princess Diaries 2, Royal Engagement). Her favorite room was the closet, "her own mall", filled with expensive gifts from her father.

After breakfast she would spend a few hours in the library, which her father gave her full access to, all five of them. She knew it was a ploy to get on her good side, but she would take full advantage of that. Then she would have to work with Severus, who she addressed as 'Sev'. They had grown rather close, since he was her only connection to the outside world, so they had formed an uncle and niece sort of relationship. Normally they would chat over lunch and he would tell her about the happenings at Hogwarts. Apparently her entire class was suffering from her absence and the boys had been a mess since they found out the truth. Luckily Draco Malfoy had seemed to forgotten their run in, putting it off as temporary insanity.

After Potions with "Uncle Sev", she would have dinner, her father would usually be present and they had grown to have formal small talk. After dinner, she would have "pureblood lessons" with a female Death Eater. She was taught how to do EVERYTHING the "proper way", since apparently she didn't behave properly to begin with. And so her routine continued until tonight at dinner:

"Good evening Father." Hermione greeted as she entered the room, accompanied by Severus.

"Good evening Hermione, please sit, I have some exciting news."

"What is it?" She asked, sitting down to her fathers left.

"We are going to have a ball to present you as my daughter." Hearing those words still felt strange, she still didn't register that this man was her father, to her it was just a name, not who he actually was. If anything Sev had become more like a parent figure.

"Very well, when is it to be held?"

"One week. Severus will accompany you to Diagon Ally tonight to buy a dress. Go get ready; I have to talk to Severus."

"Yes Father" they waited until the girl left before they began.

"I don't know my own daughter, so I'm not sure what dress she'd like but that's why I'm entrusting her with you. Make sure it's not too inappropriate. I don't trust my Death Eaters around her."

"Of Course my Lord, I'll take good care of her."

"She should be ready. You are dismissed."

"Thanks for bringing me to get my dress Sev." Hermione said as they entered the Wizarding Shopping Center.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we get your dress and then get ice cream?"

"That sounds good."

They spent many hours in the dress shop and they went through many racks of many different dresses. She found them too something. Too long, too short, too tight, too loose, to shiny, not shiny enough, too icky, wrong color, too sluttish. After about all the employees had searched, they had almost fully exhausted the dress supplies. As the clerks were putting away boxes, Hermione drifted into the back room. She was poking around when she saw a box.

"Sev, take a look at this," She pulled the dress out of the box. It flowed to the ground seemingly unaltered by the air.

"It's perfect Hermione. I think we found it."

"Indeed I think we have Sev."

It was in fact perfect and she fell in love with it much to the relief of the store employees. Dress obtained they decided to take a rain check on the ice-cream, considering the late hour.

_Ok, that's it! I'll upload pictures in the next chapter, which will be up a lot sooner (Ruthie got lazy and didn't type it until today.)_

_Much love yo._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but Ruthie owns the design to Hermione's Dress, so there!_

Chapter 9: Introductions and Unexpected Faces

The week had passed by too quickly for Hermione's liking and the night of her introduction drew nearer. Currently she was standing outside the large doors, not too eagerly awaiting her entrance, only minutes away.

"My loyal Death Eaters, you are no doubt eagerly awaiting my explanation of why you are all here this evening. Sixteen years ago I had a daughter," he waited for the gasps and chatter to die down before he continued, "After her birth, her mother sent her away. I killed the woman but was unable to find my daughter, until recently. I expect everyone to treat her with as much respect as you would me. Without further a due, I present to you, my daughter: Hermione Alexandra Riddle."

Everyone held their breath as the large doors creaked open. The girl standing in the threshold of the Ball Room was beautiful, and was wearing an equally beautiful. The dress was black silk V-neck, green silk was under the torso to make the cut less revealing and green ribbon wrapped around her upper torso and descended further (link).  
Hermione took a deep breath and slowly descended the stairs, just as she was instructed the night before at her lessons. The fear she had obtained moments before seemed to evaporate as she saw Severus Snape. He had become her life line in this dark world. (Not in a lover-ish kinda way)

She walked up to her father who kissed her hand before motioning for the room to stop bowing.

"Let the party begin…"

Draco Malfoy watched as the girl was introduced.

"Granger." He whispered under his breath, he wasn't insane.

Hermione mingled, using whatever she learned to her full extent. She had gotten used to the bowing and people kissing her hand, but she had yet to get used to seeing familiar faces. Several times she had caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and immediately recognized the boy as being Draco Malfoy. She could see he was also accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle. Their parents must be in the crowd as well. Some other familiar Hogwarts faces included Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini. All Slytherins, and their parents were present as well. For a moment Hermione wished she could tell Dumbledore.

"May I have this dance Milady?" a familiar voice asked. Her fathers' words of not denying a dance played in her mind, so she allowed Draco Malfoy to lead her onto the dance floor.

"I don't believe we've met," she stated, "Do you go to Hogwarts?" he gave a look that answered the question.

"Don't play dumb Granger, I know it's you." He answered.

"So tell me Malfoy, if you were aware of my prior identity, why ask me to dance?" She asked as he spun her around.

"Thought it could give us a chance to talk," was his reply, "How long have you known you were his daughter?"

"The morning when you saw me in the Potions classroom, I had woken up looking like this, so I went to Dumbledore. He told me everything, and before you ask where my loyalties lie, I'm neutral."

"Well, let me tell you that that wasn't my next question. Also, you should know that you've been missed in Hogwarts. The classes are less energetic without your arm always shooting up into the air. And, by the way, my next question was actually: does Krum know it's you? Your name is still Hermione, but he was always kinda slow…"

"What do you mean Krum!" she asked, almost forgetting to move her feet.

"Why, didn't you see him? Karkaroff brought him; I think he recruited him so the Dark Lord and the other Death Eaters would accept him again."

"Krum? Krum is a Death Eater? Since when?"

"I don't know if he really is, but I think he is. Probably since you broke up with him."

"Excuse me?" By now she had stopped dancing, luckily the music had also stopped.

"Everyone knows you two were an item kept him out of trouble. He probably rejoined Karkaroff after you guys split, needed something to commit himself to." Him smirk was ever present during this.

"Oh," she said softly. His smirk flickered for a moment but firmly set itself on his face again. He led her off the dance floor, as not to grab attention.

"You know," he began, "I could bring you to talk to him." She seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

"Victor," Draco addressed, walking up to her ex-boyfriend, "This is Hermione Riddle."

"Hello milady." He said, bowing low and kissing her hand.

"Wow, the Victor Krum. I never pegged you to be a Death Eater." She said smoothly, not betraying her emotions. Draco was impressed. But Krum seemed surprised by her blunt response.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, that must have been terribly rude of me, I'm sorry. It's just, I've seen a few of your games and well, you're a man that could have anything, why go to the Dark Arts?"

"Not everything. After my girlfriend left me, I guess I needed something else in my life."

"Well, that's stupid." Victor was about to reply but she beat him to it. "Oh, there's Severus! If you'll excuse me, I really must speak with him." She promptly walked away, leaving the Quidditch star in shock and Draco to follow.

"Hey Sev."

"Hello Hermione, how are you enjoying yourself?"

"Having a blast." She answered sarcastically.

"I take it you've seen Victor Krum?" He asked.

"You knew!" she asked accusingly, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I-"

"Professor?" a voice interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you've met Ms. Riddle?"

"Yes, in first year in fact."

"I see. I actually need to speak with your father," he turned towards Hermione, "I'll talk to you later, find me if you need anything."

"Alright Sev, I'll see you later."

The rest of the night went by relatively smoothly. She had danced with almost all the Slytherins from 5th to 7th year and even some that had graduated. She had grown accustomed to people bowing, kissing her hand and telling her how beautiful she was, all in all sucking up. It was growing late and Hermione escaped to the gardens. She couldn't get over the amount of people from her school that was there: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Parkinson, Zabini, Warrington, and worst of all, Krum. She had never expected him to be a Death Eater and what was worse was that it was her fault.

"Miss Riddle, a lovely lady such as you shouldn't be outside unaccompanied, it may be unsafe."

"I see you still find it hard to call me by my first name." She answered, still gazing into the water of the circular fountain she was seated on.

"It's my fault…" she confessed.

"You can't be responsible for his actions."

"But can't I? If I didn't dump him he'd still have a future of not torturing people! And what about his victims?"

"Hermione, you-"

"Hermione!" A voice called. She composed herself, wiped away her tears and walked over to the voice, leaving Draco in mid-sentence behind her.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello Hermione, the guests are starting to leave and your presence is needed."

"Right, shall we then?" he offered her an elbow, which she took and led her way to the main entrance.

K guys, the link isn't working, go to clueless55

Password: Hermiones Dress


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but this story is all mine!_

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a graphic scene. It is a short, and a not to too graphic torture scene.

What my daughter didn't know, what my daddy didn't tell me

Chapter 10

It was the day after Hermione's introduction and she still couldn't wrap her mind around the information she received. Hermione had always been a logical girl, as any occupant of the wizarding world could tell you in a heart beat. Even the pureblooded wizards who only knew her as Hermione Granger would have a hard time disproving this fact. But, information like Victor was a Death Eater just didn't make logical sense! She had spent countless hours with him discussing anything and everything, had he not told her that he never wished to be a Death Eater so unflinchingly. She was in no way still romantically attached to him but her heart still screamed that it just couldn't be true. Her brain however, reminded her almost constantly that he was there, in person, and there was no use denying that fact. So, Hermione did what she always did when she didn't understand something, she stayed in her robe and went in search of ice cream. All activities had been dropped for today, she had needed a day of "relaxation".

So, now she found herself wandering the endless halls of the manor. This had been a bad idea, because the sheer size of the building would confuse anyone as it had her. She had taken a left when she should have taken a right and she had opened a door that she should have never opened. She now found herself frozen in the doorway looking in at a group of Death Eaters torturing a muggle woman. Now that the door had been opened she could clearly hear the woman's screams and the sight of her mangled body would forever be printed into her memory. The blood dripping from many open wounds, most created by muggle torture devices. The marks from whips could clearly be seen and bloodied bruises caused by the sheer, brut strength of the men were already starting to change color. The smell of the iron in the air was so strong it would probably be forever burned into her nostrils. But if there was anything that she would never forget, it would be the look in the still conscious woman's eyes, as the pleaded for the pain to forever stop.

"Hermione." Her father, that monster, stated. This snapped her out of her frozen state.

"Sorry gentleman," she said, trying to keep whatever dignity she could have in a robe while hiding her disgust. "I seem to have gotten lost on my way to the kitchens."

"It was a right not a left." her father stated indifferently.

"Thank you father, good day gentleman." she said turning and calmly walking away. She waited until she could no longer hear the woman's screams before she ran to the bathroom.

As she reached the bathroom the flung herself onto the ground before the toilet and vomited. Her hair cascaded around her as she continued to vomit until someone pulled it back. This fact however was paid no attention until several minutes later when it seemed as if she were through. "I'm sorry, you never should have seen that."

"Draco?" she asked meekly still unable to see clearly though her tears.

"Yeah, I'm here, calm down." he hushed to the girl that was now in hysterics and had found her way into his embrace.

"You seem to be seeing the worst in me lately." she attempted to joke after what could have been hours or minute nether of them really knew. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, each content to be sitting on the tile floor of the bathroom, each holding on to the other.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, thrown off by the sudden question.

"That woman."

"Why do you need to know?" She took a deep breath and turned to him before she answered.

"I just do, I'll remember that for the rest of my life, the smell in the air, the way she looked and her eyes. Oh, god I will remember her eyes. But, how am I supposed to remember everything about her and not her name. I can disrespect her memory having the only people who knew her fate the ones that put her there."

"Bridget Rosary." He answered.

"Bridget Rosary." She repeated before placing her head on his shoulder, eventually dirifting into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, but I owe Ruthie lots of cookies._

_Chapter 11: This is how I feel_

The next morning Hermione awake in her room, not remembering how she had gotten there. She was not like most; she never had to experience the sudden rush of emotion created by the remembrance of past occurrences after a period of rest. No, her memories were always clearly printed in her memories, never forgotten even for a moment. This could be both a blessing and a curse.

"You're awake." A voice spoke surprising her; she has thought she was a lone.

"Sev, you scared me." she laughed off her initial fright. Although, the laughter did not last. Bridget, as she has come to address her, was still dominating her thoughts.

"Your father wishes and audience with you." he addressed his apprentice who had still not found the motivation to leave the safe confides of her bed.

"I'm sure he does." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Now, now Miss Granger, is it necessary for me to send you back to pureblooded lessons?"

"Fine," She mumbled moving into the bathroom to change. "You know, you shouldn't even joke about such things" she joked through the barrier of the door.

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

About twenty minutes later, Hermione found herself out side of her father's office.

"Hermione, I know you have been getting better at controlling your emotions but, I still stress upon you the importance of it once you enter those doors." Her potions master stated seriously.

"I know Sev, I'll be careful. 'Kay?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the Potions Laboratory come there after you finish talking to him." She nodded her head and bravely entered the room containing the most feared man in wizarding history.

"Father." She addressed the man seated behind the desk.

"Sit down Hermione; we have important matters to attend to. I made it quite clear that I did not want you to witness anything like that when you first arrived."

"I'm sorry father, it was not my intention and it will never happen again." She stated in a formal manner.

"This isn't how you would talk to Severus." he stated almost randomly.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." she responded to her father who was now pacing.

"We have never had a real conversation; to you this is more of a class where you are being graded. This isn't you talking to your father. Hermione, will you speak to me as you would to anyone else, and tell me what you truly are thinking?"

"Honestly, I feel like I am standing before a court room." She didn't know why she spoke in such a disrespecting manner just then, but it felt right. It was the same thing that made her ask to be Severus's apprentice when she had arrived. The truth of the matter was, that no matter how much of a monster her father truly was he was that, her father. And no matter how much she wanted to hate and fear the man she couldn't. Because they had a biological bond which was stronger then such emotions.

He smiled.

"What do you truly think of me?" He asked with so much vulnerability in his voice that any other would think he was an imposter.

"You don't want me to answer that."

"But I do."

"I think that you are a monster. You have killed so many people and I can't even start to understand how or why you would. You strike fear into everyone who has even heard of your legacy, they won't even mutter your name. I may be your daughter, but I am still Hermione Granger the girl I was raised to be. Equality was never option for me; it was the most natural thing in the world. But, for you it is the opposite, you and your death eaters are better then the rest of the world. I'm best friends with Harry Potter, even now I still am. He is my family and you are trying to kill him! In my first year, when I was eleven, I learned what I was in your eyes, a dirty Mudblood. I went into the depths of Hogwarts to stop you; I faced obstacles that should have made a grown wizard turn back. Second year I almost got killed trying to stop the basilisk that you possessed my friend into releasing. Third year I tampered with the foundation of time and fought dementors. Forth year I watched as my best friend disappeared before my eyes only to hear the story of his battle with you and Cedric end. Fifth year I went into the department of ministries knowing it was a trap to fight you and watched as a man that was like a father to me be killed by his own blood relative. That's the cut down version, dare I go on? You have made the lives of my friends and me miserable year after year and even now I can't completely hate you. When I was first told that I was coming here I tried so hard not to become excited. I always knew that I was adopted and I always wanted to know my real parents. I knew who you were but I also knew that you were my father. But now, I wonder why you brought me here, I'm not happy here."

YAY! My first Cliffy! Hehehehe I'm mean I know! That's why you have to review to find out how our favorite Voldie will react to his daughter telling him off! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me**

Chapter: 12

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter_

Last time:

_ "You have made the lives of my friends and myself miserable year after year and even now I can't completely hate you. When I was first told that I was coming here I tried so hard not to become excited. I always knew that I was adopted and I always wanted to know my real parents.__ I knew who you were but I also knew that you were my father. But know, I wonder why you brought me here, I'm not happy here."_

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

He stared at his daughter, the thing that had haunted his nightmares had finally, come to pass. His daughter hated him and did a very good job of telling him such. Had her life here really been that horrible? She could have anything she wanted, he had even let her stay by Severus's side. The truth of the matter was, he couldn't give her the world. At least her world, and like every parent, he hated that fact.

The shock, which to him lasted forever, was only moments to his daughter. As she waited for the outburst that was sure to come. Death wouldn't have surprised her, she knew that he was heartless, why would he change for her? He had killed countless people, what was one more?

Thank Merlin for occlumency.

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way." He said with a hurt expression. 'No,' Hermione corrected herself, 'and indifferent expression'. "May I inquire a way to make your situation more enjoyable, or has it become a lost cause."

"Father, I am sorry for my outburst but, this is not who I am. You have placed me into a world I do not belong in, nor will I ever." She responded, finally regaining the ability to do so.

"I see, perhaps, we can make a compromise?"

"I'm listening." She said, trying hard not to reveal her eagerness.

"We may be able to make an arrangement where you visit Hogwarts as Severus's apprentice. But your identity is not to be revealed. Neither of them."

"Alright." She said, happiness radiating off of her face.

"I will talk to Severus tonight and make the arangments, but you will come back. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Father."

"You may go." Without another word or look back, Hermione left her Father's office.

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

Hermione walked calmly into the potions lab, pausing to take a bubbling green potion off of the heat. Severus didn't look up from his work, trusting her abilities in the field of potion making. "Your alive, I see." Her stated, still not looking up.

"It would appear so." She responded to his sarcastic comment. While adding a pinch of sea salt to the potion she had removed from the flame. It was her own, personal discovery and would make the effects of the potion last longer. "I'm going to Hogwarts." She added, her voice taking on a hint of excitement. Their conversations normally started this way, at least after interaction with her father. They would start off formal and then relax into their normal tones.

"Oh?" He looked up and slowly raised his left eyebrow. This was the only facial expression Severus possessed to show surprise.

"It didn't go to well at first." Hermione confessed. "Actually, it went quite horribly. He agreed, or proposed ratter, that I go to Hogwarts for a while. I would be your apprentice, under a different identity. Naturally, this would only be if you agreed, and I really wouldn't be able to tell the boys. I'm not even sure if Dumbledore would know. Probably, but im not positive- "

"Hermione," he interrupted, "you are rambling. You know perfectly well that you are more then welcome to come to Hogwarts, with me."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome but, this is not an act that would come from your father. What did you say to him?"

"He asked, for me to talk to him as I do you. I hadn't understood at first but, he asked me how I truly felt here. I told him that I was miserable, that I didn't belong here. In many more words, however."

"I see. Go pack your bags. I'll speck with your father. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you!" She said, giving him a hug and peck on the cheek before leaving.

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

Her bags were packed, the house elves had refused to let her do it but, were thanked multiple times. It was still early, the sun only now raising but, her excitement kept her from any additional moments of blissful slumber. "Hermione? Are you awake?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, doors open." Severus entered the room, wand in hand.

"Your appearance will have to be changed and your name as well." With a few words and precise wand movements, her appetence once again changed. "Will it do?" He asked as she looked at herself in a mirror. Her body shape and proportions stayed the same, which she was most thankful for. The last thing she needed was to have to buy another wardrobe. Her face was what changed. Her features were still clearly that of a pureblood. Her hair was now a blonde color only slightly darker then Malfoy's hair and her eyes were now a piercing ice blue. Her nose fit her face, small and delicate. Her skin tone was very pale, which on some would look horrid but, one her anything else would have looked out of place. She was beautiful.

"It will do, thank you so much."

"We will be leaving shortly."

"Alright, but there is one thing I want to do."

"Take your time, I will meet you by the carriages when you are ready."

"Alright thank you."

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

"Father?" she called, lightly knocking on the large doors. The same magnificent set she had seen during her arrival.

"Enter." A cold voice answered back. When she entered the room her father was standing by the fireplace she hadn't noticed during her other times here. She bravely approached him.

"I'm leaving for Hogwarts."

"I know."

"I wanted to say thank you. I know that my time there will only be temporary but it means a lot to me that you are allowing me to go."

"Your welcome." He answered awkwardly.

"Well, I suppose that I should be going." She said slowly. She then proceeded to give him a quick hug and leave before seeing his reaction. If she had seen it, she would have seen Tom Riddle look human for the first time in many years.

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

As she stepped through the doors of Hogwarts, something changed. She didn't realize it. For it was not something to be realized. With that act however, she was no longer Hermione Granger. People spend all their lives searching for knowledge. Not necessarily every miscellaneous fact, or every definition in the dictionary but, knowledge all the same. They search to answer a question, why are we here? Life is an experience, which passes with such speed that we can only hope to grab on the lessons life can provide us. However, we as muggles, all believe in different religions. Some believe in reincarnations, when others believe in a afterlife in different realms, such as heaven and hell. That's what sets us apart from the magical community. Witches and Wizards have known for all of time what the stars can tell us of our destines. Each individual gets their own. It is rare for a person to fulfill their destiny, and if fulfilled it is normally at an old age. Therefore, not much can be effected. However, rare is not impossible. Hermione Granger succeeded in fulfilling her destiny. She learned all she could, proceeding with her preset path would have no beneficial outcome. So, when I state that, Hermione was no longer Hermione Granger, I do not mean in the sense that it was never her true identity. I mean, she fulfilled that life, and gained a new destiny. The powerful magic that allowed this event was that, powerful. A power so strong, it too can manipulate destines and prove prophecies wrong.

WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM WMDDKWMDDTM

OK so this is the chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was a hard chapter to write. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar my spell checker doesn't work and I am horrible at it. That will be fixed when my editors come back aren't busy.

P.S. the more reviews I get the sooner I will update.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me  
****Chapter**: 13  
_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be a very happy person!_

**Last time**: _Hermione Granger succeeded in fulfilling her destiny. She learned all she could, proceeding with her preset path would have no beneficial outcome. So, when I state that, Hermione was no longer Hermione Granger, I do not mean in the sense that it was never her true identity. I mean, she fulfilled that life, and gained a new destiny. The powerful magic that allowed this event was that, powerful. A power so strong, it too can manipulate destines and prove prophecies wrong._

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM

"Students, may I have your attention please!" The Headmaster address his students. The students stayed silent. "Thank you. This afternoon, Professor Tristan will be arriving. She is going to be Severus's apprentice for the next few months and I want you to treat her with as much respect as you would show for any other member of the staff. " Once the headmaster was seated, the voices of the students steadily grew until they were all talking about this new professor.

"Great, just what we need, another Snape!" Ronald Weasley complained. "We have Potions today too."

"I agree with Ron," His sister stated. "One Snape is bad enough and since I refuse to believe that anyone could put up with Snape even himself this apprentice is probably worse then he is."

"Hopefully not, Snape hates me enough as it is." Harry added his two cents. "We might as well go, Ron and I have it now and if were late he'll kill us. See you later Ginny."

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM

"You're late!" Snape barked as the two entered the room. Moments before the bell had rang. "Take your seats and ten points from Gryffindore, from each of you." They didn't dare complain, knowing from experience what would happen if they did. The Slytherins couldn't help but laugh as the two seated themselves.

"Now Severus, that's not very nice. They clearly weren't late." A voice came from the doorway. Everyone, Severus included was surprised. None had seen her.

"This is Professor Tristan. You will give her the same respect you give me and do as she tells you to." He introduced, ignoring her complaint of the boys unfair treatment.

"Please, Professor Eve will do. Tristan makes me feel old." She laughed, although her laughter was more directed toward the bizarre feeling she received when introducing herself as someone else. It was confusing.

The students looked over their new professor, Eve Tristan. She had a small frame, which was noticeable when she stood by Severus. This did not make her look weak. Even with her small body she still held an air of power around her. She also had long blonde hair, not unlike the Malfoy's and her eyes were an electric blue.

Malfoy carefully watched the new teacher. He had received a feeling of familiarity the moment she had entered the room. It was strange however, that he had never meet this women before. He had always been close to the professor, and by the way he spoke with professor Eve he was very close to her.

On the other side of the class room two very different boys were having similar feelings. Harry and Ron both felt as if they had known this women for years. Yet, they new for a fact that was impossible.

"Very well. For the next few weeks we will be working on a potion called _Volatilis Elementum_. Can anyone tell me what this particular potion does." Two boys faces instantly darkened. When another was reminded of multiple encounters with a girl that wouldn't leave his thoughts. "No one? Professor Eve, would you please enlighten my class on the potion they will be dealing with for the next two weeks."

"Of course, Severus." She said lightly, trying hard not to sound like one Hermione Granger. "The potion _Volatilis elementum, _or flying element is a offensive potion used mostly in battle. Like a muggle grenade when activated it causes mass damage. The potion will release fire, lightning, water, and wind. Normally the combination of these elements would cancel each other out but if brewed correctly they work together to cause maximum damage. Severus would you like me to continue onto the directions or would you like to take over?" She asked turning to her mentor.

"I'll take it from here." He said, indifferently. He waved his wand. "Directions are on the board, read the chapter on history and properties before starting the potion. Begin."

"I hardly believe that was taking over in the explanation." She said light heartedly once the students had started moving about and could no longer hear them. She propped herself, onto his desk as a seat.

"You know perfectly well that if I were to explain the potion it would fall on deaf ears, and my teaching style has worked perfectly well for many years thank you."

"Yes, yes." She said waving her hand as if brushing his comment away. It was still strange to hear her 'accent' It made her words sound snobby not playful as her word once were. "This voice is strange, I'm going to have to get used to it. It makes me sound purebloodyish." She whispered.

"You are a pureblood."

"You know what I mean. No, Mr. Longbottem." She called. "Only add two dove feathers not three." She explained, walking over to the student and her formed classmate. "If you add the additionally feather it will completely cancel out the wind element. You also might want to add some more fire root. Your potion is a bit to pale." Severus watched Hermione, as she helped Longbottem. She was a natural teacher, and he was proud of her. Hermione, knew that he thought of her as a daughter and he knew that she thought of him a father. That was what made their conversations so light hearted, even with her new voice he could tell when she was joking. It was nice to have her in Hogwarts.

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM

"Eve, how did you first day teaching go?" The headmaster asked at dinner that night. He had no idea that the women before him was a former student, he truly thought that she was Eve Tristan.

"It went great Albus," She said in what to her sounded awkward but rolled of her tongue naturally. "Thank you for asking."

"And what do you think of the students dear?" Asked the mediwitch.

"They're wonderful. I was surprised to tell you the truth. Severus had told me of their troublesome manners and I had started to believe that they would feel uncomfortable with a women their age teaching them. Fortunately, I was far mistaken."

"Yes, some of them are quite troublesome but in different ways of course."

"What do you mean Minerva?" She asked her once head of house.

"Well, you have the Slytherins, and I'm sorry to say Severus that they are the house to think they are above the rules. But, true the their house they are cunning about it and is normally near impossible to prove it to them. Then there are the students of my house. Certain ones do have more disregard to the rules." Hermione was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh yes, the golden trio." Severus spat. "I was surprised when the boys become less troublesome after the leave of Miss Granger."

"I must say I agree. She was always the one to keep them inline."

"But Minerva, if I am correct. Her absence seem to have taken a very large toll on them, I don't think they possess the energy to make mischief. I also think that the severity of the war is starting to catch up with Mr. Potter." Albus added solemnly. Hermione suddenly felt very guilty. It was not like she was off having a blast when her two best friends hid in a closet. Her life had been anything but fun, besides her visits and time spent with Severus. What made her feel guilty was that she couldn't do anything for either side of the war.

"If you will excuse me the excitement of the day seems to be catching up with me. I'm going to retire."

"Alright dear sleep well."

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM

Hermione, did not go to her room. She could not have been more awake. She had felt trapped, that was the reason for her lie and quick escape. She had gone strait for the library this place had been so good to her when she had been a student here. She thought, reminiscing on a time that now seemed a life time ago. She lazily took a book off the shelf, she had read it but sat down in a secluded corner with it all the same.

The boys were only four corridors and five portraits away. She could go hug them and tell them she was sorry for leaving. Sorry for something that she had never had any control over. Sorry for not knowing that she was Lord Voldemort's daughter. She knew that it was impossible to tell them. There had to be at lease a dozen spells set by her father preventing it. She sighed. The news of her being adopted never really surprised her. It answered some questions if anything. She had known that she was adopted, that's what made her want to learn so much. She was a Gryffindore but, her fear had always been learning the truth of her heritage. It seemed her intuition had been correct. So instead of fulfilling her curiosity with her life story she had filled it with everything else she had gotten her hands onto. Muggle and magical.

"Professor," a voice interrupted her from the book she was not reading.

"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. You startled me."

"I'm sorry, but I had a question."

"Alright, sit down. Was it on the potion we are working on? " She asked. She was very nervous. Draco had seemed to know everything when it had come to her recently.

"No, it's not about the potion. This will actually sound quite silly but I was wondering if we had ever meet before? It seems as if I have known you from somewhere."

"Oh, I don't believe we have. I was home schooled and haven't really had much contact with the wizarding society. We lived away from busy towns, my mother always enjoyed the silence." She lied easily.

"Then how did you meet Professor Snape?" The young Malfoy asked.

"He's close with my father. Actually he has become like a father to me himself."

"Your father died?"

"Mr. Malfoy, why does my life fascinate you so?" she asked lightly.

"Like I said, I feel like I have meet you before, Hermione."

A/N: Okay so that was the next chapter I hope you liked it. I have three things to say and I would very much appreciate it if you would take a moment to read them.

1.) I have a few other stories that I would very much like some of you to read, it would make me very happy. My personal favorite is The Best of the Best. Not many people have been reading it but I like it a lot probably as much as this one. The first chapter is not very well done but the other chapters in my opinion are very good.

2.) I had received a comment about the wording of the final paragraph in the previous chapter about the wording of the contents. I was very glad to receive this because I would like to apologize if it offended anyone religious beliefs.

3.) Please Review it makes me really happy.

Bye loves,


	14. Chapter 14

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me  
****Chapter**: 14  
_**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be a very happy person!  
_**_Last time: _**

_"Mr. Malfoy, why does my life fascinate you so?" she asked lightly. _

_"Like I said, I feel like I have meet you before, Hermione." _

**WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM**

"Who?" Her lie was smooth and instant but, he wasn't buying it.

"Enough with games, Granger. Or should I say Riddle." He whispered.

"I'm sorry but, I don't seem to fallow." She never wavered. She herself wondered when she had learned to lie so well. "Who are these people of which you speak?" Her accent making even her confusion sound formal.

"Damn it, Hermione!" He yelled, standing up. The girl looked startled. "Why are you playing these games with me?" She didn't had a chance to answer because at that moment the Slytherin Head of house walked into the inclosed section of the library.

"I thought that I would find you here. You really should go to bed, you had a long day." He said, looking at Hermione.

"You sound like my father." She said, laughing lightly. Of course, she had been referring to her muggle father. She walked over to Severus and the pair left not bothering to finish the conversation with the Malfoy heir. "Who is, Hermione?" She asked, just loud enough for Draco to hear.

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM

"How the hell did he find out! And so soon!" Hermione yelled, as the pair entered the dungeon common room. Each having their own chambers off the common room. Severus watched as his apprentice yelled in furry. He silently, thanked Merlin that she had taken the charms off herself when they had entered the room. Her changed voice, was too calm. It would have been funny to watch her scream and curse with such a voice but, his laughter would have turned her rage on himself.

"Come sit, drink some tea." He said, from his place on the couch. He gestured toward the tea he had conjured just moments before.

"I'm serious though." She sighed and did as she was told. "If word reaches my father, I will be out of here faster then Harry's Firebolt."

"He won't find out. Draco does not hold much alliance to the dark." He reassured the girl.

"I didn't even do or say anything that would give me away! If Ron and Harry hadn't seen through this act how could he?" She was at the point of whining.

"Slytherins take notice to detail and double meanings by nature."

"Yes I know. Why did he care?" Hermione asked, absentmindedly. She started to stare at her tea.

"I couldn't answer that." He replied simply. "What I do know is that you need to get some sleep."

"All right, but Sev," she paused.

"What is it Hermione?" He asked gently.

"Thank you, for everything. For taking care of me and all and becoming the only family, I have." She said in a whisper. He gave her a hug.

"Your welcome, and thank you for becoming my family."

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM

Severus sat by the fire, it was late but he couldn't fall asleep. Hermione's words from earlier that evening kept playing in his head. It wasn't that he was angered by them, on the contrary. He felt honored that she thought of him as family. He had started to see her has a daughter long ago. The thing that kept him up was the way she had told him, the words she had used.

**_"...and becoming the only family, I have."_**

He never really realized that she had lost her foster parents only hours before leaving Hogwarts and starting a new life. He had known in fact but something in his mind had never possessed the information. He admired her, she had gone through so much and had dealt with it so well. She still was going through a lot. It wasn't until this evening that he took the time to step back and think about the life of the girl who had somehow found a place into his heart.

Severus stared into the flames remembering a night that passed over a fortnight ago.

* * *

_Severus stood outside of Hermione's door at Riddle Manor. He had been sent to retrieve her for dinner. He did not enter the room, or knock on the door. The whimpers and sobs that came from inside had stopped him in his tracks. Hermione was crying and he stood paralyzed outside her door doing absolutely nothing but listen the broken girl. As some time passed her sobs reduced in number until he couldn't hear them at all. She had cried herself to sleep. It was then that he entered her room. _

_She was a mess, she was sprawled out on top of her sheets and her face was stained by tears. The pillows saturated by salty tears and her hair a bushy mess. The Potions master took a spare blanket from a shelf in her closet and placed it over the shivering girl, the shivers reduced but the sad expression on her face was not erased by the embrace of slumber. Severus called a house elf, ordering him to leave soup on her night stand for when she awoke and left to eat dinner with her father._

_"Severus," the dark lord greeted as he entered. "Where is my daughter."_

_"She was feeling ill earlier and requested me to inform you that she is resting." The skilled occulamist replied taking a seat._

_"I see."_

* * *

At that time Severus had thought that she had experienced a mental breakdown. Something that would be very embarrassing to someone like Hermione. Know looking back it was clear that she had been in mourning. How many nights has she cried herself to sleep without him realizing? How has she been in so much pain and how could he have not seen it? He took a glace at the staircase the went to her rooms. The guilt flooding into him. On that night, in that place, Severus Snape made a vow to be there for that girl. To fulfil the role of a father. A father that Tom Riddle would and could never be.

WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM WMDDMWMDDTM


	15. Chapter 15

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me**

**Chapter**: 15

_**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did my life would be much more exciting. _

_**Last time: **_

"On that night, in that place, Severus Snape made a vow to be there for that girl. To fulfil the role of a father. A father that Tom Riddle would and could never be."

* * *

_It was dark, the moon was hidden behind a wall of clouds and the stars seemed to have lost there brightness. The atmosphere was dreary as if the magic of the locationhad been lost. This place was Hogwarts, unmistakably so. A girl stood upon a hill, wind sweeping her hair. This person was Hermione Riddle but, her appearance was one of Eve Tristan. There were noises, shouts in the distance and the smell of smoke was in the air. The women turned, the scene that reached her eyes sickened her. There was a battle, a battle on the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Hundreds of witches and wizards fought, some as young as sixteen. Curses were flying, the more sickening ones being sent by the intimidating figures in black, death eaters. Fires were everywhere but the fighters took no notice, the spells being cast were far more frightening. Figures started to fall, faster then one may find possible yet neither side backed down. _

"Hermione!" Someone called, louder then anything else she was seeing. She was shaking. "Hermione, wake up you are having a bad dream." The man tried again still trying to wake the girl. He had been trying for several minutes now and she was starting to scare him. She had been screaming, twisting and turning, covered in sweat.

"Severus?" the girl asked, weakly.

"Good your awake. Here drink this." He ordered, handing her a glass of water that had appeared out of thin air. The took a small sip and tried to sit up. The task proved more difficult then she had imagined it would be.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, sounding like a frightened child.

"You were having a bad dream." He replied, gently. "What was it about?" he asked concerned.

"I, I don't remember." She lied. Severus didn't question her on the matter.

"I'll get you a dreamless sleep potion, you are to stay here for the rest of the day." He made a stand to leave but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his wrist.

"I'm fine really, and rest wont do me any good. Classes start soon correct?"

"Hermione," he tried again. "You really should take it easy. Dreams can be more powerful then the strongest of curses."

"I know, which is why I need to occupy my thoughts." She sounded so much like Hermione Granger he thought at Hogwarts.

"Alright, but you are going to take it easy. Promise me."

"I promise." The girl replied sincerely.

"Alright, stay here I am going to get you some food." She nodded in response. When he was gone Hermione took the time to reflect on the past few months. Yes she had been at Hogwarts for just over two months. Severus and she had grown closer. Hermione now fully viewed him as her father. She had been able to hide her true identity to the entire school including the headmaster and her two best friends. Draco Malfoy had figured it out but he had stayed quiet about it. It had been easy to avoid him but for how long she could continue she was unsure. Draco had made several attempts to speck with her in private but they were always foaled by Severus, herself or unintentionally by a staff member or student. The Potions lessons had been doing much better with her presence then before she had arrived. A normal routine had been established. Whatever potion they would be working on would be explained by Severus. He would then do paperwork or grading when she would go around the classroom and help the students. In the end He would assign homework and the students would he on their way. This routine had proved sussesful when most grades when up and Neville made a correct potion.

* * *

That day Severus would not leave his charges side. He accompanied her to meals fallowed her to the library sitting in silence as she read. It had helped that they would only have one class later in the day. He had even gone so far as waiting out side of the girls bathroom for her. This scared the students but Hermione ignored the annoyance. She knew it was his way of making sure she was okay. The only thing that had bothered her is that he had been silent during the whole day. Normally they would speck less in public but, he had not said a word to her all day. Now, in the confides of the potions classroom where they could not be heard by stray students she decided to confront him. 

"Sev?" She asked softly. "Is everything alright?" He didn't answer for a while and Hermione was almost certain that he wouldn't answer at all when his voice caught her off guard.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." He replied stiffly before going back to his work.

"You're a terrible liar." She said in a whisper but he had heard her.

"As are you."

"Excuse me?" He tone was not defensive, sarcastic or anything of the sort but, curious.

"Your dream, why will you not tell me what it is about?" He asked, abandoning his quill which he had been grading papers with. She too let her quill drop to the desk.

"Is that why you have been so distracted today? Because of my dream." She asked incredible.

"You know as well as I that dreams can mean so much in the Wizarding world. Whatever you saw had you truly frightened. Why will you not tell me?" He was growing impatient, you could hear it in his voice.

She sighed, "For that reason. It will confirm that it was more the a nightmare." He was unable to question her further as the sound of student shuffling into the classroom down stairs could be heard. She stood prepared to leave the office and go into the classroom.

"Hermione," he said now concerned. "Will you at least sit during this class, I will go around and check on potions." His eyes were pleading, he really was worried.

"Fine, but only this once."

* * *

Hermione felt guilty. Not the guilt one gets from eating the last piece of chocolate cake when it was saved for someone else but the I just accidently killed your dog, guilty. She had known that Severus was in a bad mood today but she had never thought that letting him take her normal duty would horrify the students. She sat behind his desk watching the scene before her as equally horrified as her should be peers. Several caldrons had blown up and no one had a proper potion. Three hundred and ten points had been taken from Gryffindore and the class had only been in session for ten minutes. She had to do something. 

"You know Sev, I really am feeling much better." Hermione, or Eve ratter announced loudly. "That potion you gave me earlier did the trick." It was true he had given her a potion earlier that day. "Would you mind horribly if I did some teaching. This paper work is terribly boring and I really think some walking would do me good." She asked innocently. The students looked like Christmas had come early but the Potions professor seemed unsure.

"I don't know, you still look very pale." It was a well known fact that Severus was a different person when Eve was around. Even though she could not effect the way he treated the students they were still overly grateful that SOMEBODY could calm him when he was in a terrible mood, stop him from deduction points or reduce the homework load.

"But, I feel loads better! I will even go see Poppy latter. Please, this stuff is so boring and I need to do something!" She whined.

"Very well." he said changing positions with her.

"Wonderful!" She said in a overly cheerful voice. "Well first things first." she said flicking her wand. All of the caldrons emptied themselves. "I want you all to start again. Now go get your ingredients." The students all did what they were told all in better spirits then just moments before. Hermione looked on pleased. Her smile faltered for only a moment when she saw the look Draco Malfoy was giving her. He was proud.

* * *

A/N: Hey loves, 

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I wanted to take the story in so many directions and I couldn't pick which one I wanted the most. Well I don't have much more to say except for sorry if Severus seems a little OOC but it was needed and also REVIEW! Pwease.


	16. Chapter 16

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me**

**Chapter**: 16

_**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did the twins would be my best friends and I would rule Hogwarts!_

_**Last time: **_

"_Her smile faltered for only a moment when she saw the look Draco _

_Malfoy was giving her. He was proud."

* * *

_

After lessons had ended Hermione snuck off. It wasn't that she didn't love Sev but the man had been her shadow all day and she needed time to think.

_I need a place to think, with a fire, plush chairs and books._

_I need a place to think, with a fire, plush chairs and books._

_I need a place to think, with a fire, plush chairs and books._

She recited in her head pacing back and forth three times. Out of no where a door appeared, the room of requirements. She entered timidly, she hadn't been in here since Eve Tristan had arrived and she feared someone may be inside. Her fear was true and when she entered the room. Harry Potter was looking around trying to understand why the room had changed without him willing it to.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't think anyone would be in here." She apologized pretending to be cheerful. Harry turned around with seeker speed and pointed his wand at the women before realizing who it was.

"How do you know about this place?" he questioned suspiciously.

"I'm part of the Hogwart's staff, it was in the tour." She said off handedly. "What are you doing here boy wonder?" She asked playfully.

"I'm thinking." Harry said, sitting down across from where she had sat moments before.

"What about? Maybe I can help."

"You can't." he snapped.

"Try me." She replied ignoring his outburst.

"I'm thinking about my best friend." Her heart sank he wasn't talking about Ron.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"She left a while ago. We haven't heard from her since. Dumbledore said that she went to go live with her real father but, he wouldn't tell us who. You know I was going to tell her that I loved her, the day she left. God I really love her. I don't even know if she is okay. She's smart but, I have enemies.-"He rambled for a while before he abruptly stopped realizing what he said and who he said it to. "If you are so close to Snape how do I know that I can trust you?"

"If Dumbledore let me come that should be enough ground to trust me. I'm sure your friend is okay. I doubt Dumbledore would send her anywhere if he feared her safety but, you need to move on. Don't wait for her because you never know what is going to happen if and when she comes back.-" He interrupted her.

"She promised she would come back." she looked at him sadly.

"Yes," She said slowly. "But you don't when or even if she will be the same person who left. People change over time and change due to events they witness." She continued wisely. Hermione, had realized something because of her own advise. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said suddenly exiting the room before he could reply.

* * *

Hermione hastily navigated the hallways making her way towards the dungeons. She entered the common room that she shared with Severus. "WHERE WERE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER AGAIN! FOR ALL I KNEW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IN A CORRIDOR!..." She waited patiently for him to end his rant which continued for another five minutes or so. "... SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOUNG LADY!"

"I'm not Hermione Granger anymore am I?" She asked seriously. "I haven't been in a while." She looked on the verge of tears. Severus sat down next to her and answered truthfully.

"You will always have traits of Hermione Granger. You will always think house elves are enslaved. You will always love reading and if a dog is hurt on the side of the road you will do everything in your power to help it. In that aspect Hermione Granger will always be a part of you. But, not completely you. Over the past few months you have changed in ways many will never experience and you have become a new person. Weather you embrace your new destiny or try to hold on to that part of you is a decision only you can make." He said gently. She nodded and thought for a few moments.

"When the war comes, what am I supposed to do? You know I wont just be able to sit on the side lines."

"You will have to. That was unfairly decided without your consent."

"I'm going to go take a walk." She said sadly, now she really had things to think about. Chocolate ice cream would help.

* * *

"Miss Tristan!" Dobby screamed, ecstatic by her presence in the kitchens. "What can I be getting Miss?" He asked ready to serve. Hermione let out a small laugh at the scene. The small house elf was wearing every hat that she had ever given him, all eighty-eight of them.

"I would love some chocolate ice cream if it wouldn't be to much trouble." She replied nicely.

"No trouble at all Miss! Dobby will be getting you ice cream Miss. Miss can go sit my Master Malfoy at the table. Dobby will bring you your ice cream Miss."

She paled noticeably but nodded. "Thank you Dobby."

"Hermione." The blonde greeted. "I thought you were avoiding me."

"I was." She answered. There was no reason that she should try to hide her identity. He found out by himself and she had recently come to terms with that.

"No denying your identity." He teased.

"You have figured it out on your own. Me denying the matter will do neither of us any good. I do ask that you address me as Eve my presence here can not be known, and it is not a matter to be joking about." She snapped. He held his hands up in defeat and she seemed to notice her attitude. "I'm sorry, bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered. She looked down at her ice cream, she was content sitting there with Draco. Things finally made since and her life as Hermione Granger seemed like a life time ago and she was okay with that.

"No," she said as if she didn't believe the word she had spoken. "I think I'm going to be okay." She added sounding more confident.

"Good, I'm glad." And they continue to talk long into the night. They established a friendship. He asked how she had been able to come and she had answered explaining the rules and they talked about opinions ideas morals. They talked about how Draco had ended up a death eater and how life as Voldemort's daughter was. They answered questions that they would have never answered for anyone else. Until one question was asked. "What do you plan to do during the final battle?" She froze thinking carefully before answering...

* * *

A/n :Hey loves, it ends here. This chapter was for Mornan, wingsrookie and all of my other awsame reviewers I love you all. The more reviews I get the sooner I will update! Btw the look Draco gave Hermione last chapter will be explained in the next. 


	17. Chapter 17

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me**

**Chapter**: 17

_**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did the twins would be my best friends and I would rule Hogwarts. Eventually I would get around to creating World peace. _

XOXOXOXOXO

_**Last time: "**Until one question was asked. "What do you plan to do during the final battle?" She froze thinking carefully before answering..."_

XOXOXOXOXO

"The, situation," She started slowly, clearly choosing her words with much thought. "Is a lot more complicated then I was previously lead to believe or could even hope to explain fully. It is not really something I can easily try to manipulate without causing server consequences." She stopped letting her words sink in.

"Try to explain it to me." Draco suggested. "It may help put your thoughts in order."

"Well, the point of the contract is to keep me neutral. I am simply 'to much of a power player' for them to let me run around freely. Or so Sev has tried to explain to me. If I were to tell information to either side both Dumbledore and Vol- my father would die. There's more, if either party were to trick me or to in some way influence me into trying to kill them both then neither would die at all. That's only the tip of the contract but is about all I can explain. The only other thing I can say to explain the situation is, the only way for it to be broken would be for one of them to die."

"That doesn't explain my question." he pointed out in a joking manner.

"No, I suppose it didn't." She continued seriously. "My ideals, thoughts and loyalties have been clearly drawn out for all to see. It is not a question of what I will do. It is the question of how the final battle will play out and how it will let me take action."

"So, you are still on the light side? Your father is evil incarnate and you have pledged your loyalties to his sworn enemy. Furthermore are ready to stand to your ideals with your life." The male asked. He was confused by the situation and this was not something that made sense to the girl.

"You say that as if you were surprised. I was raised by the Grangers and I thank them everyday for the life they gave me and the person the made me. Biologically that man is my Father but in every other aspect nothing between us has changed. He is the man who tried to kill my best friend year after year. The man who I continually stood by my best friend trying to stop. My whole life I have wondered who I really was, up until recently I didn't even know my true name. However, a name was all it was. You more then anyone should get that. A name does not define who you are, the actions that bring you to a point in your life and the choices you make along the way are what truly defines a person." She spoke strongly.

"Hermione, what you say is true but not everyone is as lucky as you to be able to act upon their thoughts and beliefs." He responded softly in remorse.

"You can go to Dumbledore. He can help you."

"Will you come with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She answered sadly. "But, if you talk with Severus then he can take you to the Headmaster."

"I know that you are close to Snape but I don't think having a Death Eater bringing me to the Headmaster would be the smartest thing that I have ever done."

"I agree. Talk to Snape." She said with a wink before making her exit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Her dream repeated itself that night. This time it was even more real. She knew without a doubt that the war was fast approaching and that soon she would be moved from Hogwarts to the 'safety' of Riddle Manor. She was uninformed as of yet but it was only a matter of time before her Father's large black eagle owl flies into the great hall with a green envelope in its beak addressed to Professor Tristan.

Hermione, had woken up early that morning. The sun wasn't even out but she had found herself unable to fall back asleep so she had made her way to her haven, The Hogwarts library. She was lost in a thick tome titled, Advanced Potion and their Untested Theories. When a voice startled her. She scolded herself about her lack of awareness before turning to the person. "Hello Severus."

"Why so formal?" He asked politely sitting down.

"I'm sorry Sev, bad dream." Hermione apologized.

"So that is why we are sitting in the library at 5 O'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that I had woke you when I left."

"You didn't, but a young Mister Malfoy had seen it fit to wake me up at this ungodly hour to go on a field trip to see the headmaster. You wouldn't happen to have any idea how this notion had developed itself in his head now would you."

"I do not. However I find your sarcasm truly amusing. Furthermore my dear Severus I must comment that you do not make the best morning person." She said with a small smile.

"You are not one to talk. Without coffee you lash out at everything that moves." He remarked.

"This is true, and this is why I have already had my two morning cups of coffee. Therefore I am in the best of moods."

"Good enough to talk about your dream?" He asked softly watching as the smile dropped from her face.

"It's the same dream. I have had it for a few nights now and every time I have it is seems even more real. Sometimes I can barely tell that it is a dream and other times I feel like I will never wake up. The war is coming Sev, it is closer then we ever imagined. It's going to be here at Hogwarts." She said sadly.

"And you can't say anything about it." The potions master voiced her fear. The girl nodded slowly. She had never felt so helpless as she had at that moment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	18. Chapter 18

**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me**

**Chapter**: 18

_**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did the twins would be my best friends and I would rule Hogwarts. Eventually I would get around to creating World peace. _

**_Last time:_** _"And you can't say anything about it." The potions master voiced her fear. The girl nodded slowly. She had never felt so helpless as she had at that moment._

_It was dark, the moon was hidden behind a wall of clouds and the stars seemed to have lost there brightness. The atmosphere was dreary as if the magic of the location had been lost. This place was Hogwarts, unmistakably so. A girl stood upon a hill, wind sweeping her hair. This person was Hermione Riddle but, her appearance was one of Eve Tristan. There were noises, shouts in the distance and the smell of smoke was in the air. The women turned, the scene that reached her eyes sickened her. There was a battle, a battle on the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Hundreds of witches and wizards fought, some as young as sixteen. Curses were flying, the more sickening ones being sent by the intimidating figures in black, death eaters. Fires were everywhere but the fighters took no notice, the spells being cast were far more frightening. Figures started to fall, faster then one may find possible yet neither side backed down. _

_The figure descended the hill making her way to the battle wand drawn. Hermione was watching through Eve Tristan's eyes but had no control over the body that they shared. She walked into the battle, some how the curses were not even coming close to her and she seemed to be in a trace, self created by determination. Her wand arm was steady but she was not aware why. Was her wand not as worthless as she in this battle?_

_Figures were dropping, people she knew and held dear, Hermione wanted to cry but Eve would not allow it. Two wizards seemed to stand out more then the rest and she knew that it was Harry and her father but she did not know where Dumbledore was, surly he would have been near Harry. Unless..._

"Hermione!" Someone called her name. It was not a focused voice and sounded more like a conscience but she clung onto the voice knowing somehow it would take her away from this horrible reality."Hermione, wake up."The voice spoke, clearly worried. She knew the voice, but who...? "You are having a nightmare." This time the voice sounded scared. It was a males voice. "You have to wake up now."

_"Sev?" She called out. She was in control of the body now but everything around her was fading away. Was this actually a dream? Was this why she felt like she had been here before._

"I'm here Hermione. You have to wake up now. Please open your eyes."

_"It, it is so horrible Sev." She whispered sounding like a child. Everything was fading but it was still there and no matter how hard she tried she was not waking up._

"I know. I know, but it will all be over when you open your eyes. I promise you. Please, open you eyes." Severus pleaded. He was scared, he was having a conversation with the most important person in his life and said person was trapped in her own nightmares.

_"I want to." She declared in a shaking voice. "I don't think she will let me."_

"Who? Who wont let you?" He questioned trying anything to get her out of this state.

_"Eve." For some reason she wasn't scared anymore, it was like the essence of fear had flouted out of her body. Realizing what the thing was calmed her. Eve was a part of her, she could feel her. It was the presence inside of her that had made her so irked over the past few days. She was not afraid of Eve anymore. Suddenly she had comprehended everything that had been happening. Eve controlled her sub-conscience mind when she was in control of her conscience mind. Eve was trapped when she was awake as she had been trapped in her dreams. The only thing she could not comprehend was why she was trapped in her mind to find this out..._

...and Hermione Riddle woke up.

"Oh, thank Merlin!"Severus said, uncharacteristically embracing her. "What in the name of Merlin happened."

"I needed to know what question to answer."She muttered.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked having heard the girls comment. He was starting to regain his personality but he was still worried about Hermione.

"I don't think that I am worthless in this war."

_Hey loves. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. We found out my sister is pregnant, my great uncle died and I got my wisdom teeth out so things haven't been to great. I really wanted to give you more on this chapter but I relieved after having this written on my computer for a week that I don't want to keep you waiting. I hope to get you all the next chapter as soon as possible and I apologize for all of the problems coming with the uploading of this chapter._


	19. Chapter 19

1**What my daughter didn't know, What my daddy didn't tell me**

**Chapter**: 19 The Ending

_**Disclaimer**: I regrettably do not own the magical world of Harry Potter. If I did then the world would run into one to many problems and everyone would be vegetarians. _

**_Last time:_** _"I don't think that I am worthless in this war."_

For Hermione, time seemed to be passing at a slower rate then what is normal. A week and half, that is how much time passed sense she first had that cursed, yet beneficial dream. Some may think the lagging of time was indeed a blessing. She found more time to sort her thoughts and seemed to work out what her dream was really telling her. A conclusion she refused to tell the ones that found their time consumed by worrying over her.

Severus watched as she struggled to make it through the days. When her eyes closed she would be consumed into the world which to her seemed like a reality. It had been a week and a half but she had watched that dream play out more times then countable. When Hermione fell asleep over piles of books, for even a few minutes the contents of her dream would play. Each time reveling just a little bit more and each time she would wake up more tired then when she had drifted into slumber. However, this was not what bothered the professor the most, Hermione's mind was starting to process the events as reality. Only a few days ago she had drifted to sleep at his desk during a first year class. When she woke up she had looked confused and in pain, clutching her side. He had dismissed his class quickly, none of the young students believing it had anything to do with their beloved potions apprentice. Severus felt sick as he watched her pull her hand away stained in her own blood, which had seeped through the fabric of her shirt.

Draco too was found in constant worry. Severus Snape had told him about the dreams which haunted his female friend. It worried him, having been victim to dreams which were more than dreams when he was younger. Hermione never spoke to him about it when they were together. She told him the contents of the dreams once, but refused to tell him her thoughts on the matter. He tried the best he could to fill her thoughts on other matter when they were together but he could see the toll the dreams were taking on her. She was different, her personality was changing and she seemed to know it.

Hermione knew Severus and Draco were worrying about her. She knew the other staff was starting to notice things as well. She was not oblivious to the stares she was receiving from students but knew no other way to deal with what she knew then to keep it to herself. Her conclusions were not something that could be easily understood if you had not been witness to her dreams first hand. What was she supposed to tell them anyway? That she was combining with an entity inside of her that she referred to as Eve. An entity that she had created over the time she had been away from her past life as Hermione Granger. It was the truth, a truth that she excepted once she fully understood what this entity, this "Eve", was. Eve was a part of herself which had been isolated and sent to another part of her brain. It was the entity that had control over her sub-conscience mind. Eve was all of the emotions she refused to feel, all of the thoughts she never acted upon but more importantly she was a part of her that was not bound to contracts. The two part were coming together, Hermione Riddle and Eve Tristan were becoming one.

"Sev, do you want me to grade the papers for the second years or brew some more sleeping drought for Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book as Severus entered the common room that they shared.

"No, just read your book and relax. You deserve it, I can deal with the drought and you know the second years wont dare ask about their papers."

"Are you sure, because it really is no problem. I just picked up this book to read when I was waiting." She responded lightly. She was in a good mood today. Her mind didn't seem to be in two places.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." The elder of the pair commented. Inside it made him sigh in relief. She had looked like she was going to fall apart for so long it was nice to have her composed and together persona back.

"Yeah, I am. I don't really know why though, or rather I'm not sure if I could put it in to comprehendible words." She mused.

"I must say that I am surprised." Snape teased. It was nice to have their banter back. "The once Granger book worm, at a lack of words?"

"Fine." She pretended to huff like she had once before, when her hair was frizzy and she didn't have to worry about her identity being discovered. "I will attempt to find the words to satisfy my mentor's curiosity." It was a challenge she knew, one without a prize but one that she would win none the less. "I know that the war is still approaching, at a speed that is all to fast for my liking. I can feel it in every bone in my body, every fiber of my being." Hermione's tone was serious but you could hear the underlying sincere relief. "It's just for the first time since I found out that I wasn't who I thought I was, I feel like I am in one place. I don't feel like my mind is in two places and I don't feel like I am on some sort of balance beam and that I am about to be pushed off." The female seemed to want to say more but had stopped herself suddenly.

"I am glad that you are feeling better then you have been but what I really want to know is what you were about to say." He was treading on thin ice. One wrong step and Hermione might submerge once more but he had to ask. Not to satisfy his curiosity but to give her a lifeline in what she had been dealing with. This related to her dreams he knew and he would be damned if her let her drift away. She gave him a weak strained smile but, somehow it was still genuine.

"It all relates back to the dream." She said with a small laugh. Her eyes became unfocused for a second but cleared quickly. She had found the words. "You know that there are more to them then I am telling you. Ideas, theories, incidents, facts and conclusions that I find best to deal with on my own. For reasons I will ask you not to question me about." He let her talk. She was talking to him, not to herself like she normally did when the topic of her recurring dream would come up and that was an improvement that he was elated to find. "I once told you that I do not think that I am useless in this war. This very well could be true but, if events unfold differently then I could very well be even more useless then I once came to terms with. You once asked me who would not let me out of my dreams. I answered Eve. It was true, she wouldn't let me out because she knew and understood things that she needed me to know. Eve is a part of me and yet at the same time nearly a different person. Eve is an essence of myself that was created and molded during the time that I have known I was a Riddle." Hermione paused to take a break. It was evident that this was hard for her to vocalize but she continued. "She is composed of everything I refused to be but should have been. Emotions that I isolated before I felt them and actions I restrained myself from taking." She paused again, this time for longer. Minutes passed as she tried to find her words and she was grateful that the man she viewed as a father was patient with her silence. "Over the course of the past week and a half my persona and that of Eve have been coming together into one. I'm not sure if that makes sense but I know that it is important to the war in so many ways. My dream is not what is going to happen the day that the final battle comes. It is what I am meant to change." Her resolve was there and to her it was fact. Severus admired her strength but knew she was not done talking and remained silent. "Eve can control my sub-conscience mind without my knowledge however, with my consent and acknowledgment, she can also control my conscience mind for periods of time. Furthermore, because she is a part of me that was isolated during the time of the contract she is not bound by any agreements." This was not what Severus was expecting to hear and the silence and patience that he had maintained during the long period of time failed to hold up.

"Are you telling me that you have found a way around the agreement of your father and the Headmaster?" She nodded slowly.

"Yes. However, it still could mean nothing. It all depends on how the war plays out, this could all mean nothing." She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I am sure that you have realized that every time I have this dream something changes if only just a little bit."

"Yes."

"I don't know why that is. Eve and I, I think are now one. I believe that is why I don't feel so torn. What I don't understand is why the dream changes. All I can interpret is that the war had not yet been fated to end benefitting either side." Severus knew that Hermione wanted to say more but he knew that whatever else she knew would be better if internalized by herself, and acted upon when she saw fit. An owl at the far window allowed him to give her an ending to their conversation without the situation becoming awkward.

"It's from your father."He said returning to where they were sitting reading the contents of the now opened parchment. "He wants you to come home for the next week." He watched her reaction change as she processed what he had said.

"This is good, really good!" She responded excitedly but then paused suddenly realizing something. The wheels of her brain had started looking for a solution as she added, "and really bad."

"Care to explain how knowing the final battle will be in the next week is good news?"

"Well **I**," she stressed the reference to herself, "already knew when the battle was going to be." She said dramatically trying to make her point. Severus tried to hide his smirk.

"Ah, this is good." He was now openly smirking. "I am going to go talk to the headmaster." He said and she smiled. Now Severus knew when the war was coming and it had no connection to knowledge she had given. It could be passed to the order.

"Alright but when you come back we have to work on the solution to the negative side to this." Hermione said smile quickly vanishing from her face. He raised an eyebrow. "We need to make sure that I can GET to the final battle." Severus nodded, that would prove to be difficult and he left to tell the Headmaster to prepare for war.

* * *

(A/N: I REALLY wanted to end here but I owe you guys so much more...)

Hermione sat in her quarters in Riddle manner. She had been taken back "home" in the early afternoon. It was now dark outside and she was still trying to find a way to get to Hogwarts grounds when the final battle was to take place. She had been listening in on some meeting, something that she really did not want to do however, it was necessary. She learned what she needed to as well, the final battle would be in three days. Hermione also learned of another obstacle that would need to be rectified before she could get to the school. He was leaving two Death Eaters behind to make sure that she wouldn't do what she was planning on doing. Well, he didn't know what she was planning but he knew that she was going to try and be at the battle.

"Hermione?" A voice called from outside her door. The voice was not asking if she was inside but if he could enter.

"Come in, Sev." She called back looking towards the door. She was perched on a window seat across the room and had previously been watching the waning moon. The male entered the room without a scratch. Her father had learned that Hermione always saw Severus after meeting and had stopped physically abusing him, knowing that it would upset his daughter. This suited the pair just fine. "Do you have time to talk?" She asked. This was her way of asking was it safe to talk.

"Of corse." His way of saying it wasn't.

"Good!" She said in fake joy. Trying to come up with an unsuspicious topic. It would do them no good to have her father think for any reason that Severus was helping her find a way to get to Hogwarts. "How were your classes today?"

"They were as good to be expected. Potter lost his house over 20 points with his disrespect." She laughed at his comment.

"Am I to assume that they were taken away for a justifiably reason then?" She teased. How she wished this conversation were real. The normalcy of times like this is what she missed the most.

"Would I take away point if it were not for a suitable reason." One might actually believe that Severus Snape was sincere with his response if they did not know the potions master.

"Of corse not! Who would suggest such a thing!"

"We may talk now." Severus said suddenly. The Death Eaters which had been listening with charms at the door had left to tell their master that nothing was out of the ordinary with their conversation.

"How are we going to get me their. Father is planning on having two Death Eaters watch to make sure that I do not leave." She informed him.

"Well." He reasoned, "this is good and bad. The bad news is I am to be at the final battle by his orders meaning that I am not going to be the one to keep you here. The good new is he does not trust his followers enough to put them alone in a room with you. Meaning that they will be stationed outside of your door." It didn't take long for a plan to form. It would be difficult and risky but the plan was set and all that was left was to wait.

* * *

The next days were spent by Hermione and Severus in constant alert. They had to put all certain things in place when looking the part of unsuspecting and innocent. They were having lunch with her father and the minutes of silence dragged on with unbearable slowness. They ate the salad in silence, the soup and most of the main dish. Twenty four minutes and thirty six seconds with out one word from the three occupants of the table.

"I have some business to attend to tonight. Things may get dangerous, two of my men will be outside your door when I am gone. Do not leave your room for anything. If they come in and tell you that you must leave for any reason you are to go with them and your House elf. You are not to go with them anywhere for any reason without your house elf there with you. Do you understand."

"I understand father." She said formally. Things had not changed in the days of her return and her relationship with her father was as it had always been.

That night she found herself on the same window still she had been sitting on when she had talked with Severus days before hand. Her window had been charmed when she was in the potions lab earlier that day. If she opened a window it would alert the death eaters outside of her door. They checked in on her at twenty minute intervals. That gave her just enough time.

"Danielle." She whispered. Her house elf popped into her room.

"You called for Danielle miss?" The house elf asked. Over her time spent with the elf she was unable to rid her of her timid nature. Being a servant to a dark house can do that to any being but she knew that the house elf was a lot happier and a lot more free with her.

"Yes. Do you remember what you are supposed to do." She asked gently.

"Yes. Miss is going to make me look like Miss and when the evil men come Danielle is going to pretend to be Miss. When they ask why Miss opened window Danielle is going to say 'I wanted some fresh air'" It was clear that the elf had practiced her line and Hermione put her faith it the creature to fulfill the mission properly.

"Very good. Thank you so much!" She said as she quickly opened the window and levitated herself down into the shadows.

"Hey!" A Death Eater yelled running into the room. He looked at the Hermione look alike sitting by the window that way now opened.

"Why is the window opened?" His partner questioned going over the window and closing it with more strength then needed.

"I wanted some fresh air." The house elf said sounding perfectly like her mistress. Hermione listened from her position under her window. When satisfied she made her way off of the manner grounds hidden in the shadows. Once she had breached the perimeter she was able to apparate just outside of Hogwarts grounds. Smoke was in the air, it had begun and she ran as fast as she could into the open gates.

She stood on the same hill that had been in all her dreams and cast a glamor on herself to make her appearance that of the potions apprentice once more. She looked down and surveyed the battle and the damage that was being done. The scene was so much like her dream but at the same time she knew that things were going to go on a different path. It sickened her to watch her classmates fight off the full grown wizards in black but felt satisfied that the Order was more prepared then it had been in her dreams. Another difference she noticed was the circle shaped clearing that was formed by the body of the fighters. Inside the clearing was Voldemort, her father and Harry Potter, her beat friend. That was her destination.

As she made her way into the chaos of the war the curses missed her as they did in her dream. She wasn't sure if she was not being cast at because no one knew for sure which side she was on or if she had Eve to thank for her safely. She carefully navigated herself through the mess of battle, her destination locked onto. Something irked her during her decent and she realized as she became closer that it was her Headmaster's lack of presence. Surly he would not leave Harry to fight Voldemort alone. Which lead her to one conclusion, Albus Dumbledore was killed in battle.

Hermione broke into the clearing wand drawn. Both fighters had wounds to show the curses they had failed to deflect or dodge but it seemed like they were now occupied in conversation. Her presence was known by both instantly.

"What are you doing here?" her father growled.

"Sorry _Father_" She spat. "But I am not one to be locked in my room when there is a war raging."

"Father?" The teenaged bog yelled in question. He moved his wand to be aimed at the women he had once confided in, believing her to be a potions apprentice. Harry did not notice her wand aimed at his mortal enemy. He had instead taken her words as her wanting to be a Death Eater in battle. The father and daughter did not seem to pay his outburst any thought.

"The headmaster is dead." The woman stated. Harry seemed to think this was a confession to her crime. Voldemort knew she meant she was free from the contract.

"Then you will kill McGonagall." Hermione knew that he was referring to the contract being passed from the late Headmaster to the new headmistress. Harry thought that it was an order to kill.

"Traitor!" Harry yelled with more hatred then he had ever released at one time. "Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, wand pointed at Hermione.

Hermione turned when she had heard him yell traitor. Had he figured it all out? Did he really think that she had betrayed him as she stood here, wand pointed at her own father? She heard the words of the killing curse being yelled, she saw the green light coming towards her and she could not help but thing that it was funny. After walking through a battle with hundreds of people the only one that had cast at her was her best friend. Hermione had closed her eyes, not from the idea of death but from the blinding light. She waited for something to hit, but nothing came. The witch slowly opened her eyes just in time to watch her father fall to the ground in front of her lifeless and Harry Potter stare in shock.

Once their leader had fallen the death eaters began to retreat but a good number were captured before they could get away. None of this mattered to the girl who sat beside the corpse of her father. Harry's wand was still aimed at her but she could care less. She could care less what people were doing around her. She didn't cry, she didn't know what to do. This was her father in front of her. Her best friend had killed her father, she was planning to kill her father. But, he was dead before her now and she realized that the only blood relative she had was dead. She was alone, and orphan. Thoughts swarmed her mind as she stared at her father it just seemed strange. The man that had tried to find immortality with such zeal. The man who had taken countless lives in pursuit of a longer one had given his life for her own. It made her sick.

"Lower your wand Potter." Severus Snape order coming up behind his student. Harry did as he was told due to his Transfiguration professor standing behind the man that had order him to do so. Severus went to the girl and helped her to her feet supporting a good amount of her weight as the four of them, accompanied by Ron and Arthur Weasley made their way to the Headmistress's office.

"Voldemort is dead." McGonagall stated. "The war is over. Do we have any idea what the death toll is?" She took a deep breath, waiting for the answer.

"They are determining that now. Many of the classrooms are being changed into more infirmaries for the wounded." The Headmistress nodded.

"Alright, what is the situation here? Why did you, Mister Potter, have your wand drawn at Eve?" She asked in a tired voice. She too had been on the battle field and if this situation proved to be petty drama she swore that Merlin himself would fear her.

"She is not who she says she is. Voldemort was her father."

"Mister Potter that is ridiculous." The headmistress scolded.

"It is true." Hermione stated. Speaking for the first time. "However, my loyalties were never with my father. I was bound by contracts agreed upon by both the headmaster and my father to remain neutral in this war. I believe it was once phrased that I was to much of a power player to have either side have my alliance. Not to mention my connections to each side." She informed the group.

"But why in the world would they need to keep you neutral." McGonagall questioned. Paying not heed to the rage radiating off of two thirds of the golden trio.

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it. Only old wounds."

"It does matter! Why am I never told of anything! You are HIS daughter! I once talked to you about Hermione. MY Hermione and you TOLD me you were on OUR side. You are a traitor and should be shipped off to Azkaban." Harry yelled in furry.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled but was cut off.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I told you that Dumbledore trusted me. He never knew who I was when I was here but he trusted me as myself and so that really shouldn't matter. You should know that I am not a traitor but if you feel that you much believe that I am then go ahead. Everything that I have gone through in the past few months I have had not control over. I am glad this war is over just as much as you and even though my father is dead I am just as pleased as the outcome as everyone in this room. You once talked to be about Hermione Granger, and what you really have the right to know is that she is alive. She is alive but is no longer the girl you once knew and you should not go looking for her. I am now going to ask you to leave. There are things that I need to talk to the Headmistress and Severus about that do not require your presence. You also should go to the infirmity, you have some nasty wounds." Both boys fought to stay but lost to the parent and were shuffled off to Pomfrey. "I'm sorry that I can not tell you more perhaps at a later time."

"It will become imperative that you tell me some time soon. The ministry will need to know."

"I understand. There is something that I actually wanted to ask you about. I was hoping that I might get a position here sometime in the future."

"From what I have seen you are more then qualified. What position."

"Potions." Severus answered for her. Both females gave him a confused look. "It is about time that I retire. You can work as my apprentice for the next year and a half and then take over when you are at a legal age to do so." The headmistress nodded in acceptance.

"There is one more thing, if you are not of age and Voldemort was just killed where will you go?"

"The paper work is already in order." Hermione stated.

"I am going to adopt her. We have already discussed this matter before the battle and took all of the legal measures." She nodded again and watched as the two walked to the door. They were going to find Draco.

"One more thing." She called. "I need to know your real name."

"Hermione Riddle." The women responded leaving the office. If was then that for Minerva McGonagall all of the pieces fell into place and she understood what had happened to bring upon the end of the war.

END! I want to say thank you to all of you who have read this story. It means the world to me. I'm sorry about the long time between updates but I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it! I'm really sad to end this story but I am happy you will all get to read it!


End file.
